


Désastre

by sparkinside



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinside/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the worst possible outcome can have the best possible results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Désastre

**Author's Note:**

> A huge amount of thanks and love goes out to Ashley (midnightsvacancy) who not only gave me this prompt but cheered me on as I ran with it. You rock, dear. Thank you so much.
> 
> Nothing in this piece ever happened. I claim no ownership nor do I make any sort of profit from this, other than pride and a sense of amusement.

The entire evening had been nothing short of a disaster, and all Adam wanted to do now was curl up into a ball and die. The dinner he’d spent the better part of the afternoon preparing was now a smoldering, charcoal-like mess, he’d managed to ruin his favorite dress shirt without even trying, and to top off this delightful happenstance, he’d nearly taken Jade out with the fire extinguisher in his haste to put out the fiery mess that had been their intended meal. 

Who the fuck had he been kidding? This entire night had been doomed from the start. He should have known this when he let the idea of making a romantic dinner steal into his mind. Why the hell couldn’t he have just been normal and gone with the usually restaurant and movie take on a first date? It would have made things infinitely simpler. And he would have at least offered him a shot at a second date. Hell, he’d be lucky if Jade would even acknowledge him in practice tomorrow afternoon. 

Embarrassment flooded through Adam as he hurried himself into the kitchen. Maybe if he threw himself into cleaning up the spectacular mess he’d made he’d have a shot a disappearing in the soap suds and pretending tonight had never happened. God, he’d been so fucking stupid, it really wasn’t even funny.

Jade probably thought him an incompetent fool, and Adam honestly couldn’t blame him for thinking so. What man couldn’t handle baking a stupid, store-made veggie lasagna? All you had to do was read the damn directions and set the temperature and timer on the oven. It was basically child’s play and he’d managed to completely blow straight to hell and back. 

He wasn’t even going to let himself contemplate the garlic toast he’d decided to attempt from scratch. Even his tossed salad had been a disaster. Adam laughed sardonically at that thought. Jesus, he even fucked up the salad. The simplest thing on the damned menu. God, he was a fucking moron. 

The silence that was resonating from the dining room did little to ease the racing of this thoughts. Adam wouldn’t have been surprised if Jade had left in an attempt to salvage the rest of his evening. It was still early, and Jade would have plenty of time to catch up with Davey, who was undoubtably out at one of the various clubs he’d come to call his second home. He’d probably find someone who wasn’t incompetent and idiotic to dance the rest of the night away with and then some, if he allowed himself to think on it.

Not that he would or really could blame Jade for it. God, who was he kidding? He’d wanted tonight to be perfect. Adam wanted to be able to show Jade just how fond of him he was. Let Jade know that if he was interested, Adam was more than willing to see where this all lead to. Well, he’d certainly blown that one right out of the water. Wishful thinking, Carson. 

“You need any help in here?” The voice broke through Adam’s stream of thought, startling him. Jade slowly made his way into the kitchen, a small smile playing on his lips. That smile unnerved Adam. He couldn’t really read it. Or well, what he was reading from it couldn’t have been the truth, and therefore it only worked to unsettle him more. 

“N-No,” he started, swallowing slowly as he worked to find his voice, “I’m fine.” Adam quickly turned his attention back to the dishes before him. If he didn’t look at Jade, he wouldn’t have to face the ending he knew was coming. 

“You are a God-awful liar, Carson. You know that, right?” Jade’s words were light, mirthful. Adam had to be reading into all of this wrong. Jade wasn’t still trying to flirt with him. What person in their right mind would, especially after the ass he’d made of himself.

“I’m not lying,” he shot back quickly. Perhaps a bit too quickly. Just great.

“Not buying it,” Jade countered. He’d made his way farther into the kitchen, leaning gracefully against the counter next to Adam. “Come on, it's just dinner. Hell, Smith’s nearly burned down every apartment I’ve ever lived in... just about every one he’s ever stepped foot in. It happens. And besides, its not like take-out isn’t an option. I know you’ve got at least two decent places on your speed dial.”

Adam turned slowly towards the man beside him, uncertainty spreading through his blue eyes. He smiled awkwardly at Jade, not quite sure what to say. Jade’s grin only grew. 

“Come on, Carson,” he quipped, moving forward to wrap his arm around the taller man’s shoulders, “the night’s still young, and I believe you still owe me a meal and a kiss.”


End file.
